Violent Pornography
by theescapist99
Summary: MCR Story. When Frank catches Gerard hurting himself, he intends to give Gerard hell about it. That is, until Gerard strikes him a deal.


A/N: Hey all, it's time for my weekend oneshot! It's mostly smut this time. The idea came while I was listening to the System of A Down song today. I remembered the last time I went to Vegas, I saw that System of A Down was playing the night that I was leaving. A day or so later, Frank tweeted about having gone to a System of A Down concert and I wondered if it was the same one (doubt it). But then I remembered that they were playing a show in Vegas like a week or so after that, and I was like "Well I don't think they'd go to Vegas if they were just going to go back a week later." and then it was like "Well maybe they'd go just to have a nice Vegas getaway." and then I wondered what they would do there if they did. And then this story was born.

I'll be updating all my stuff tomorrow hopefully. :)

Violent Pornography

Frank was coming home from the System of A Down concert. Well, not quite home, but to his hotel room at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. A very sweaty and exhausted Ray quickly wanted to retire, but Frank was way too pumped. It was a few days till their next show, and he wondered how he would shake off all this energy. Certainly not by going to his room and sleeping - not like he'd be able to sleep anyway.

So, as he was just about to put his room key in the slot, he decided to see what the Way brothers were up to instead. They were night owls themselves, considering all the caffeine they were always hopped up on. They would probably be doing something fun.

He had to go only one room over. He took out his wallet, and went through the assortment of things inside it. Finally, he found their room key. They always gave each other an extra copy just in case. So Frank inserted it, got the green light, and went inside.

When he first walked in, Frank almost got the impression that no one was there. Then, he saw a small sliver of light coming from the door of the bathroom. Frank then decided it would be fun to surprise whoever was in there when they got out. So he snuck between the two beds, crouching behind one with a mischievous grin on his face.

The person inside however, took an annoyingly long time. Then at some point, Frank thought he heard some weird noise coming from inside. Like moaning. It sounded as though a moan that was mixed with both pleasure and pain. The moaning grew louder and Frank became concerned. Frank knew that moan. He could tell it was Gerard in there. He knew his moan from the many times he had preformed it on the stage.

Finally, Frank abandoned his plan and went to go see what the hell was going on. When he opened the door, a small scream escaped his lips.

Gerard was sitting on the toilet, completely naked. He had a razorblade in his hand. Streams of blood decorated his body. Frank's eyes traveled down to Gerard's legs, where he saw deep gashes in perfect lines. His legs were parted slightly, showing the water in the toilet bowl that was now catching the blood drops, turning it a deep shade of crimson. Frank did not have to ask, it was obvious Gerard had done this to himself. But for fucks sakes...

"...Why?" was all Frank could bring himself to say at first.

"Shh..." Gerard put his finger to his nose and lips. "Don't tell Mikey."

"Don't - you - why - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Frank screamed, able to speak now that the initial shock had worn off.

"Frankie, calm down." frowned Gerard.

"Calm down? Calm down? You're in a pool of your own fucking blood Gerard! I think you might need to go to the hospital!"

Gerard's eyes went wide at the suggestion, fear flashing over him. As though a child, he shook his head violently saying "No, no hospital!"

Frank was at a loss for words. He was freaking out. Gerard put down his razor blade and grabbed both of Frank's hands.

"Frankie, it's fine. I do this all the time."

"All the time? What the fuck, Gerard? I - "

"Shh.." Gerard repeated, "It's okay Frankie. It's not a big deal. There's some gauze in my drawer. There's no need for a hospital, I can patch myself up, and then it'll be okay again."

"No! NO! NOT OKAY GERARD, THIS IS NOT OKAY!" Frank yelled at him.

"Frankie please!" Gerard looked as though he were about to cry. Frank sighed, trying to calm himself down. Gerard never did well in situations where people yelled at him. Doing so might drive him into cutting himself more.

"Okay, okay.." Frank frowned. "No hospital. But at least let me tend to your wounds - and then we're having a talk about this. Don't think I'm going to let you keep doing this, Gee."

Gerard nodded quietly.

"Why are you naked?" Frank asked suddenly as he helped Gerard up from the toilet. He wobbled a bit, and seemed weak.

"I don't want to get any blood on my clothes, silly."

"Oh, right." Frank understood.

He plopped Gerard onto the bed and then got the first aid kit. He whipped out some rubbing alcohol and some gauze and began to work. It was awkward at first, to say the least. Particularly when Frank had to ask Gerard to spread his legs wider so he could get the cuts on his inner thighs. Gerard continued to moan every time Frank applied a bit of rubbing alcohol, which made it rather difficult for Frank to concentrate.

"I can't believe you've been doing this Gee.. I thought you were past your self-destructive tendencies..." Frank sighed.

"Oh don't be so mad at me Frankie.." Gerard whined. "You know you're enjoying this a bit too..."

"The fuck?" Frank looked at him as though he had gone insane, "Why the fuck would you think I'd enjoy you hurting yourself?"

Gerard's eyes traveled to Frank's lower regions. Frank looked at himself and realized he was erect, and it was very visible. Frank blushed deeply.

"That is not because you hurt yourself." Frank explained sternly, "That is because of those fucking noises you keep making. And how can you blame me? I'm having to work pretty much right next to your crotch."

"Liar." Gerard smirked. He then grabbed Frank's right hand, which was covered in Gerard's blood from the wounds, and proceeded to lick off each finger. Frank shuddered.

"No, no stop that! This is not play time Gerard, you need to understand what you just did is fucking serious!"

"I disagree. I think it's a great time for some blood play." Gerard said as he licked some of the blood on his own arm.

"That is sick." Frank narrowed his eyes at Gerard. Gerard raised his eyebrows at him. Frank shook his head and lowered himself back to Gerard's legs.

The smell of blood was so concentrated down there, Frank wanted to vomit. Still, there was a strange aroma to it. Something enticing. As Frank pressed down on a wound to put more gauze on it, Gerard began moaning very loudly.

"Okay now you're just doing it on purpose!" Frank yelled, exasperated.

"You like it." Gerard smiled at him.

"No, Gerard, I don't."

"Your dick says otherwise."

Frank turned red again before saying, "And you're just trying to distract me because you know you're in trouble!"

"Fine. You got me. Look, just don't tell anyone what you saw tonight, and you can do whatever you want with me." Gerard ran a hand through Frank's hair.

"We have wives." Frank reminded him.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Gerard grinned. "That includes sex...and secrets."

Gerard lowered his bloody hand from Frank's hair, dragging it slowly down his face and barely on the edge of his mouth. Frank licked the blood off his face. Suddenly, he wanted more. Fuck.

Unable to control himself any longer, Frank lunged at Gerard, crashing his mouth onto his. Blood. That's all he tasted like. Frank tasted it, smelt it. He had become intoxicated by it. A part of him was trying to remind him however that this was Gerard's blood. Their sweet Gerard was injured and bleeding. He shouldn't be doing this to him.

Oh, but somehow that made it all the more romantic.

Frank was feeling every inch of Gerard as he made out with him. Fingering his nipples in little circles. Groping his cold, pale skin that was wet with blood. And Gerard was moaning and moaning, egging Frank on.

Gerard helped Frank hurriedly get undressed so that they were both naked. And they entwined themselves into each other, Gerard's skin rubbing on Frank's so that he became covered in blood as well. And they lay there feeling each other, both drenched in Gerard's blood as he continued to bleed from the wounds that had been yet to be covered.

Frank sucked on his nipples, causing all sorts of noises to emit from Gerard. Meanwhile Gerard reached down to stroke Frank's penis. Frank then lowered himself to suck on one specific muscle of Gerard's. He buried his face between Gerard's legs and Gerard spread them as far as they could go. And Frank sucked and sucked, he used his tongue creatively, causing Gerard's moaning to evolve to near screams. When he emerged, his mouth was covered in red inside and out.

And all he could taste was blood.

"Take me, Frankie." Gerard said softly pleading.

Frank nodded and turned Gerard over. He saw that Gerard's buttocks had some blood that had dripped down to them, and so he licked that off too. Gerard pointed him to some lube and he poured some onto his hand, first spreading it on his own dick. He then covered two of his fingers with it and put them inside Gerard's entrance, slowly going in and out. Gerard winced a little.

"How long has it been since you've been with a guy?"

"Not for a while."

Frank nodded, "I'll be gentle."

"Don't be."

Frank considered arguing for a moment, but he knew that Gerard knew what he wanted. He spread Gerard's cheeks a bit, and pushed himself inside. Gerard screamed. Frank did go slow at first, just to be sure, but as he saw Gerard was able to handle it, he increased his speed. With every thrust was another gasp from Gerard. There was blood being spread onto the sheets, which Frank knew was going to be hard to explain later.

"Ohhh Frankiiee...Frankiiieee..." Gerard moaned and gasped. Frank could tell that he had not done this for a while.

"Shh..." he soothed him a bit.

Still he knew that Gerard was enjoying this. They had both wanted it for some time.

Frank thrust into Gerard harder, reaching his prostate and hearing the squish of the lube. He saw fresh blood start to pour out from either his anus or his wounds. He bent down and took some with his finger, licking it off, renewing the taste of blood in his mouth. Gerard bled easily. He was so fragile. Yet so fucking willful.

Soon, Frank started to moan himself. Eventually, they were both screaming each other's names.

"FRANKIE!"

"GEE!"

Boom. Frank exploded into Gerard, pouring out everything he had kept inside for weeks due to the absence of Jamia or any time alone. Frank did not withdraw himself for some time. When he did, he looked and saw the image of violently white and red liquids mixing together beautifully.

They got dressed and covered the bed with an extra blanket. They cleaned Gerard off with water and a hand towel. It was not too long after that the door opened, and Mikey Way stepped inside.

Mikey looked at Frank and Gerard, who both had wild looking hair.

"Hey..." he said, confusion clear in his voice, "...what have you two been up to?"

Frank was about to open his mouth, but he felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Gerard staring at him with an expression that said, "We had a deal."

"Nothing. We...we were just playing Magic the Gathering." Frank lied.

"I don't see any cards out..." Mikey said suspiciously.

"We're done." Frank grinned. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Mikey looked as though he did not believe them, but he shrugged it off anyway and turned his attention to his laptop. Frank knelt down to Gerard, who was sitting on the bed.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again." he muttered. "I'm fucking serious."

Gerard smirked playfully and Frank sighed. He got up and left the room. He finally retired to his own room, and grabbed a coca cola from the mini fridge. He was about to drink it, to get the taste of the blood out of his mouth. Then Frank changed his mind, put the can away, and shut off the lights.

No harm in leaving it there for the rest of the night.

END.


End file.
